


The Holding of Grudges

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle





	The Holding of Grudges

There had been a kind of tension between the Malfoy and Weasley families for as long as anyone could remember. The exact reason it had initially begun was unknown, but everyone accepted that its continuation was purely due to the obstinacy of both sides.

But then the violence of the war almost completely demolished both bloodlines. And when the fighting eventually came to an end, only two of them remained.

Though neither really knew much about the other, being from different generations, they made a personal point of studying each other in order to find ways to keep the grudge alive.

The fact that Ron couldn't _stop_ thinking about Lucius was beside the point. And if Lucius dreamed of tracing his tongue over freckles that covered a youthful body, that was hardly his fault.

Their excuses became so ingrained that when they met to finally have it out and instead somehow ended up thrusting violently against each other, their justification was that it was just inevitable, wasn't it?

The glares quickly resurfaced in the aftermath, though.

"This doesn't mean I don't still hate you," Ron said.

"I detest you more than ever," Lucius replied.

"Right. So, same time next week?"


End file.
